Between Two
by Ainat
Summary: He had everything he wanted. He was on top of the world. Until the day they appeared in his life. Will his life ever be the same? Main Pairing: Maryse/CM Punk/Mickie James
1. WWE 2009 Draft

**I guess I'm back with a new fic. This idea have been inside my head for a long time and I couldn't wait more to know what you think about it. I don't now why, but I have been enjoying this couple a lot. I guess it is because they are so different. I hope you enjoy this first chapter, tell me what you think. **

**Title: Between Two**

**Rating: PG 13**

**Summary: He had everything he wanted. He was on top of the world. Until the day they decided appear in his life and made it a living hell. Will his life ever be the same again? **

**Characters: Maryse/CM Punk/Mickie James, Candice Michelle, Natalya Neidheart, others...**

* * *

"How the hell did I end up in this situation?" Punk thought to himself. He knew pretty well the answer for his question. He was in such situation because of a woman; in fact it was because of two women who decided to make his life a living hell in the past months.

Sitting in the bed, Punk looked around. When he thought everything was perfect on his life, they decided to enter without give him a chance to say a word about it. They just entered and decided to make themselves comfortable in his life. But what was making him even more insane was that the two didn't handle each other and were constantly trying to make the other to get out of the comfortable place.

Laying again on his hotel bed, he started thinking in how much his life changed in the last months, in how those two changed his life.

* * *

**WWE 2009 Draft**

It was Punk's last night on Raw. The creative team had plans for him on SmackDown and he couldn't wait for them.

As all the roster was reunited, they decided to go have some fun in a night club. Phil knew that when they talked about have fun, they were talking about get drunk. Over the years, Punk had found out he hadn't to drink to have fun and most important it would spend some time since he would see some his friends again, so a night having fun was perfect.

- You really need to explain to me your thing - Kofi said when they were walking to the parking lot.

- My thing? - Punk asked confused. He knew about what Kofi was talking about.

- You don't drink, you don't smoke, you don't take drugs and you don't have sex with people who you don't know - Kofi replied and a smile appeared on Punk's face - Why don't you live?

- I live - Punk said and saw Kofi rolling his eyes - My way of living is only different of yours.

- Very different - Kofi said in a whisper and they continued their way to the parking lot. In that moment they were passed in front of the women's locker room. They started hearing screams coming from there - What the hell is going on? - Kofi asked full of curiosity. Why the hell were they yelling?

- Do you know something that I learn - Punk said and Kofi looked to him - When women fight, the best thing you have to do it to be out of their way.

Mickie walked out of the locker room and slammed the door - Bitch - Mickie whispered to herself and then looked to Punk and Kofi who were looking to her.

- What the hell happened in there? - Kofi asked and Punk looked to him "Why this guy never believes in what I say?" Punk thought to himself

- You don't have anything to do with it - Mickie replied feeling very mad "Who the hell does she think she is?" Mickie thought to herself thinking in what happened in the locker room between her and the new Raw Diva, Maryse.

- Are you guys coming? - they heard a voice saying. Looking around they saw Evan calling them.

- Sure - Kofi said and looked to Mickie once again. He wanted to say something, but noticing the way how she was looking to him, he decided to walk out of there without say a word.

- Well, I have to go - Punk said Mickie. He didn't feel right for leaving her like that After all they knew each other since the TNA times - What is going on?

- I thought you didn't like to mess in women's arguments - Mickie said and tried to show a little smile. From all the guys, Punk was the one with whom she talked more.

- And I don't, but I'm not going to feel right for leaving you like that - Punk said - So, what happened?

- It was only Maryse - Mickie answered - Not only her character on TV is a bitch, but she is one too. I don't understand how someone can handle her. She is a complete bitch. I'm going to end up hitting her and then I'm going to be suspended. Do you have any advice? - Mickie asked Punk who didn't say a word - I should ignore her, right?

- Right. I guess if you ignore her, everything will be fine and you won't be suspended - Punk said. Why did women have to have problems with each other? Couldn't they be friends and stop with the screams? "Some things, guys will never understand" Punk thought to himself - Well, I have to go. Are you coming to the night club?

- Yes. I think everyone is going out - Mickie said and smiled.

- See you there - Punk said and walked out of there leaving Mickie behind. Mickie turned to the locker room's door and lost her smile. She needed to go inside to pick up her things, but she didn't want to face Maryse once again. "Just enter in there and ignore her" Mickie said entering in the women's locker room.

* * *

Maryse was fixing her hair. Looking by the mirror, Maryse saw Mickie entering in the locker room without say a word. She saw Mickie picking up her bags and then walking out of the locker room.

A little smile appeared on her face. "How am I going to travel with her?" Maryse thought to herself picking up her makeup bag and walked to her things.

- As your friend I have something to tell you - Natalya said walking to Maryse and sat on the bench - It is better you make friends around here.

- I already have enough friends - Maryse replied and thought in the discussion that she had with Mickie some moments ago - I don't need her.

- So, how will you work in the ring with her? - Natalya asked.

- I'm sure I'm not going to work with her on the ring - Maryse said - And if I work, I'm pretty sure I don't have to talk with her.

"Something will end up very bad" Natalya thought to herself looking to Maryse - Are you ready to leave? - she asked her friend.

- Yes - Maryse said with a big smile. She was more than ready to spend the night having fun. Picking up their bags, Maryse and Natalya walked out of the locker room to the parking lot.

* * *

- I think everyone heard your discussion with Maryse - Candice said sitting at Mickie's side - Why did you discuss after all?

- Because she thinks she is the Locker Room Queen - Mickie replied grabbing her drink - I'm not going to handle her bossy ways.

- I'm sure she isn't that bad - Candice said and tried to find Maryse in the night club. She spotted her in the middle of the dance floor with Natalya and the Bella Twins, Nikki and Brie - If she was a bitch, she wouldn't have any friend.

- Well, I'm sure that her character isn't only a character - Mickie exclaimed.

- Are you going to spend all night sat in this couch? - Candice asked Mickie. Putting on her feet, Candice grabbed Mickie's hand and tried to push her from the couch, but without luck - C'mon, come to dance! Just forget what happened.

- It will be hard to forget her because I'm going to travel with her during the next months - Mickie replied with bad humor - And most important: I'm going to have to handle her alone. You left to SmackDown, Melina left to SmackDown and Phil left too.

- It has been such a long time since you talked about Phil - Candice said with a malicious smile and Mickie noticed it - Is there something going on between you two?

- We are just friends - Mickie replied. Why couldn't her friend understand that she and Punk were only friends? For god sake, they met years ago in a different show.

- Yeah, right - Candice said with sarcasm and Mickie rolled her eyes a little obsessed.

- Will you stop with it? - Mickie asked a little mad.

- Only if you come to dance with me - Candice said with a smile on her face. Mickie looked to her friend's face. It would be better to go dance with Candice than have her annoying her about her relation with Phil.

- Fine - Mickie said and Candice pushed her to the dance floor.

* * *

After spend some hours talking with his friend, Punk decided to get something to drink. Just because he didn't drink alcohol, it didn't mean that he didn't drink anything at all.

Making his way to the balcony, he passed by the dance floor. When he was trying to pass between the people, who were dancing, a blonde woman ended up crushing against him.

- Excuse moi - she said in French and Punk looked to her. It was Maryse, the girl with whom Mickie had discussed some moments ago. He had taken French lessons when he was in middle school, but he never learnt a lot. In fact he hated the French classes and only ended up "recording" some French words in his head. And this was one of them.

- No problem - Punk said making his way by the crowd until the balcony to ask for a non-alcohol drink. Maryse stayed in the dance floor looking to the man and a little smile appeared on her face.

- Seeing something you like? - Natalya asked in a whisper, but Maryse ignored her. Turning to her friend, Maryse continued dancing.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed the first chapter. Sorry for the spelling and grammar mistakes. English isn't my first language.**

**xoxo**

**Ainat**


	2. Problems In The Elevator

**Hi! New chapter up! Thanks to everyone who read last chapter and thanks to everyone who reviewed it: aquaflares21, Unlucky Seven, Waves of Rage, PerfectlyxUnperfect and evilresa16! YOU ROCK! **

**I hope everyone has fun reading this chapter. **

**Read and Review**

* * *

Maryse was sleeping in her hotel room bed when the alarm clock rang. She tried to ignore it, but her roommates made sure she would wake up.

- You are going to be late - she heard a voice saying. She knew to whom the voice belonged: it belonged to one of the twins.

- You will be left here - she heard this time the other twin saying. Sitting in her bed, she looked to the two women.

- I already wake up - Maryse said very mad. She needed time to wake up and they weren't giving her that time. She hated to wake up with people yelling with her to get out of bed.

- Great - the two said at the same time with smiles on their faces. In that moment they heard a knock on the door. Nikki walked to the bedroom door and opened it.

- Are you ready to leave? - Natalya said entering in the room and saw Maryse sat on the bed - Why aren't you ready?

- Because I have people annoying me to get ready - Maryse answered and walked to the bathroom.

- Ten minutes - Natalya said. Maryse entered on the bathroom and slammed the door. The three divas looked to each other and started laughing. It was rare to Maryse to wake up with good humor. And she would always wake up with the worst humor if someone decided to wake her up.

"It won't be a good day" Maryse thought to herself turning on the water from the shower.

* * *

- If you hadn't drunk you wouldn't be with your head hurting you - Punk joked with Kofi when they were walking with Candice, Mickie and Evan to the elevator.

- I would love you to have a hangover - Kofi replied putting on the sun glasses because of light.

- That is something that our beloved Phil will never have - Candice said. Pushing on the bottom, they waited for the elevator - Believe me: Pepsi doesn't make people to get drunk.

- You should experiment someday to get drunk - Evan said - It isn't that bad.

- Really? - Punk said with sarcasm and looked to Kofi - So, why is he acting as baby?

- I'm not acting as a baby - Kofi said a little irritated and in that moment the elevator doors opened.

When Mickie was almost entering in the elevator she noticed that something was missing: she had left her purse in the hotel bedroom - Oh my God - Mickie exclaimed and they looked to her - I forgot my purse. I need to get back to the room. You can go. I catch you in the lobby - without say another word, Mickie walked to the bedroom.

- I'll wait for her - Punk said his friend and they entered in the elevator. It wouldn't be nice if he didn't wait for her.

While he was waiting for Mickie to arrive, he saw Natalya and the two twins walking out of a room.

- She will get mad with us - Brie advised her sister and Natalya - We should wait for her.

- I'll send her a message telling that we are waiting for her in the lobby - Natalya said and the three entered in the other elevator.

- Maryse, will stay without talk with us for a long time - Nikki commented and the elevator doors closed.

Punk couldn't understand why they did such thing. For what he understood, by their conversation, they had left Maryse alone in her room, when they were supposed to be waiting for her. "Women" Punk thought. Even knowing he shouldn't think they were strange anymore because it was a kid thing, he couldn't stop to think that they were strange.

It didn't take too long to the door of the room, from where the other three walked, to be opened. From there, he saw the French Canadian woman walking out. He could see that she was mad.

- Je ne peux pas croire - Maryse whispered walking to the elevator. "I'm going to kill them" Maryse thought without noticed Punk's presence in the hall. She pushed the button and waited for the elevator.

- Thanks to wait - Mickie said walking to Punk.

- Do you already have your purse? - Punk asked taking his eyes from Maryse and looked to the brunet - Can we go?

- Can't we wait for the next elevator? - Mickie asked when noticed Maryse's presence. Last thing she wanted was to share an elevator with Maryse. It was a small place and after what happened between them, something wrong could happen.

- Mickie, can't you just forget it? - Punk asked her.

- Why should I forget it? - Mickie replied. Punk tried to say something, but she didn't let him - Just because she is a hot blonde who men want to take to bed?

- No, but because you are going to spend a lot of time travelling with her and it is better you learn how to share an elevator - Punk said grabbing Mickie's arm and pushed her.

When the two arrived there, the elevator doors opened and the three entered inside it. Punk decided leant against the elevator, behind Mickie and Maryse who stayed side-by-side.

- Mickie - Maryse said with a smirk on her face.

- Do you want something Maryse? - Mickie asked trying to control herself to not hit her. Punk could feel tension between them. Neither of them liked each other.

- I just wanted to know who your hairdresser is - Maryse answered and Mickie looked to her confused - You should change because your hair looks a dead weasel.

- At least, in my case, only my hair looks a weasel. In yours…- Mickie replied and decided to let the sentence unfinished. It was very clear what she wanted to say.

"Maybe it was a bad idea to make Mickie to enter in the elevator" Punk thought to himself praying to the door to open. If it didn't open quickly, those two would end up killing each other.

- Did you know envy is a very bad thing? - Maryse asked with a smile on her face - I know you just want to be like me, but I have bad news: It won't happen.

- Do you really think I want to be a Barbie doll as you? - Mickie said and in that moment the doors opened. Punk just wanted to get out of there, but the two didn't move a foot. He could ask them to let him walk out, but then maybe they would turn against him - Girl, I wouldn't like to be as you. You are only here because you are pathetic blonde girl who can call males' attention - with those words Mickie walked out of the elevator leaving a furious Maryse behind.

Phil noticed that Maryse was going to attack Mickie. Very quickly he grabbed the blonde woman, so she couldn't do anything. The elevator doors closed once again and Punk and Maryse stayed there.

* * *

Mickie continued walking to her friends, without noticed Punk wasn't following her.

- Where is Phil? - Evan asked and Mickie looked behind - Didn't he wait for you?

- Yes - Mickie answered confused - He was right behind me in the elevator.

- So, where is he now? - Kofi asked and Mickie stayed looking confused to the elevator. She only had a possible answer: she and Maryse had taken so long to walk out of the elevator when the doors opened, that Phil had stayed inside it. And he had stayed inside it with Maryse.

* * *

- Get your hands out of me - Maryse ordered and Punk noticed that his arms stilled around her waist.

- I guess I can do it - Punk replied taking his arms around her waist.

- You shouldn't mess in your girlfriend's problems - Maryse replied fixing her clothes.

- And you should be more nice - Punk said and Maryse looked to him - Maybe if you were nice with Mickie, it wouldn't happen.

- Maybe if she was nice with me, it wouldn't happen - Maryse said - Just because she is your girlfriend, it doesn't mean she is the good girl and I'm the bad one.

- Well, first of all Mickie isn't my girlfriend. She is my friend - Punk replied clicking on the elevator bottom, so he could finally meat his friends in the lobby - And second: You insulted her first.

- I didn't insult her - Maryse said. The elevator stopped and some of their co-workers entered inside it - I only insulted her hair - with those words a little smile crossed her face. Without take his eyes from the woman, a little smile appeared on Punk's face too - Why are you smiling? - Maryse asked in a whisper so people wouldn't hear their conversation.

- Do you ever get out of character? - Punk said.

- It depends - Maryse answered making Punk confused. The elevator doors opened once again in the lobby.

- From what does it depend? - Punk asked with curiosity.

- It depends of what you think my character is - Maryse replied walking out of the elevator. The blonde woman saw her friends in the lobby and walked to them.

A little confused with the answer, Phil stayed with his eyes on Maryse. When he noticed the doors were going to close once again, Phil stopped the doors and walked out of the elevator. Last thing he wanted was to stay in the closed inside the elevator once again.

* * *

- I'm going to kill you - Maryse advised her friends who were looking to her with smiles on their faces - How could you leave me behind?

- We didn't want to be late - Natalya replied.

- I don't know if you noticed, but we still all here - Maryse said seeing the most of their co-workers in the lobby - You wouldn't be late.

- I know it - Natalya said and in that moment saw her boyfriend walking out of the elevator - But I like to mess up with you.

Before Maryse could say something more, the Canadian diva walked to Tyson.

- So, what happened between you and Mickie? - Nikki asked winning Maryse's attention - We saw her walking out of the elevator smiling and then Phil grabbed you.

- Did you forget you can't hit her? - Brie replied. Maryse looked to the twins. Maryse knew she couldn't hit Mickie or then, she would have to handle Vince. But something in Mickie used to make her lose all control.

- No, I didn't - Maryse answered - And I don't to talk about Mickie. Last thing I want to do in this moment is to talk about Mickie Mouse.

* * *

- Where were you? - Mickie asked when Punk walked to her side.

- Inside the elevator - Punk answered - I stayed locked inside it, thanks to two women who decided to fight with each other inside it and didn't let me walk out.

- So, how was to share an elevator with Maryse? - Kofi asked with a malicious smile.

- Oh my God - Mickie said looking to Kofi. Very mad, the brunet woman walkeded out of there.

- I'm going after her - Candice said and followed Mickie. She couldn't understand why Mickie acted like that. She knew Mickie didn't like Maryse, but after all, Kofi was just joking.

- What did I do wrong? - Kofi asked confused and looked to Evan and Punk.

- You aren't the only one who doesn't know the answer - Punk replied.

* * *

**Can't wait to know what you think about. Sorry for the spelling and grammar mistakes (English isn't my first language).**

**xoxo**

**Ainat**


	3. Give Her An Opportunity

**Hi! I'm back with a new chapter. It is a small chapter, a very small chapter. Only two characters appear on it (Mickie and Candice). I'm really sorry for it. I promise next chapter will have more characters and it will be bigger. **

**Thanks to everyone who read last chapter and thanks too to Unlucky Seven, evilresa16, aquaflares21, Waves of Rage and Ali Amnesia for the lovely reviews. YOU STILL ROCK!!! :)**

**Once again I'm sorry. Don't get mad with me.**

**Read and Review

* * *

**

"Where is she?" Candice asked herself looking for Mickie. She couldn't understand why her friend acted like that. Sure she didn't like Maryse, but there was no reason to Mickie to react as she did. After all, Kofi was only joking.

After some minutes looking for Mickie, Candice ended up finding her in one of the halls. She walked to her and sat at her side on the floor.

- What happened? - Candice asked Mickie who noticed her presence.

- Am I the only one who doesn't like Maryse? - Mickie questioned Candice - Am I the only one who sees who she really is?

- We all know you don't like Maryse, but there was no reason for you to run away from us - Candice replied - Kofi just joked.

- Did you notice what he suggested? - Mickie said remembering Kofi's words - Phil is one of my best friends around here. I meet him years ago. Maryse would be bad for him.

Candice stayed some moments without say a word "It can't be what I think it is" Candice thought to herself and a smile appeared on her lips - You are jealous - Candice exclaimed - You didn't like what Kofi said because you like Phil.

- What? - Mickie asked confused - I don't like Phil.

- If you didn't like him, you wouldn't feel uncomfortable with the idea of Phil and Maryse together - Candice explained to Mickie - Since when do you like him? And most important: Why didn't you tell me? I thought I was your best friend.

- I don't like Phil - Mickie said in her defense without to be too sure if it was true or not - We are only friends!

- So, why did you react as you did when Kofi suggested that something happened between Punk and Maryse inside the elevator? - Candice asked. Even if Mickie was denying it, Candice was sure her friend liked Punk more than a friend should like.

- Because we are friends and as we are friends, I don't want him to get in problems - Mickie replied - Maryse brings problems.

- Do you even know Maryse? - Candice questioned her. After all, Mickie hadn't spent so much time with Maryse.

- Are you my friend? - Mickie exclaimed - Because it seems you aren't! You are at Maryse's side. You are defending her.

- I'm only saying what everyone had been telling you: You and Maryse are going to work together during the next months. You will have to learn how to deal with her or something wrong can happen. Maybe last night, it was a bad night for Maryse.

- Do you mind tell me what do you mean with it? - Mickie asked her friend. "She wants us to be friends" Mickie thought to herself.

- You should give her another opportunity - Candice said with a little smile - C'mon Mickie. Try to know her. Maybe Maryse isn't the girl who you think she is.

- Yeah, right - Mickie whispered and Candice rolled her eyes.

- Why do you need to be so stubborn? - Candice exclaimed and put on her feet - I already noticed you aren't going to change your opinion about Maryse and you aren't going to make an effort to change it. I tried, but there is nothing I can do - with those words Candice left Mickie alone in the hall.

"Maybe Candice is right. You should give her an opportunity" a voice said inside Mickie's head. Putting on her feet, Mickie started making her way to the lobby - I'm not going to give her an opportunity - Mickie mumbled to herself - And I'm not going to let to get closer of Phil.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter. I'm sorry for the spelling and grammar mistakes (English isn't my first language).**

**Oh, and by the third time: I'm sorry!!!**

**xoxo**

**Ainat**


	4. You Would Do It

**New Chapter Up!!!Thanks to everyone who read last chapter and thanks too to ElementAquaFlarex, Unlucky Seven, DancerDiva-09, evilresa16 and Glamagirl for the reviews. THANK YOU SO MUCH!!! ;)**

**As I promise this chapter is bigger and it has more characters!!! I really hope you enjoy it!!! :)**

**Read and Review

* * *

**

**Some Days Later**

Natalya was in the women's locker room, getting ready for the house show. Looking to the mirror, to make sure her hair and make-up were fine, she saw a familiar face. Turning around she saw Maryse.

- What are you doing here? - Natalya asked very surprised.

- I came to make you a little visit - Maryse answered with a little smile - Didn't you miss my company in the last days?

- Did you already start making friends? - Natalya questioned Maryse ignoring her last words.

- I already told you. I have you and I have the twins. I don't need more friends - Maryse replied sitting on the bench.

- I only hope the things between you and Mickie are working - Natalya said and walked to the locker room door.

- Sorry, but it won't happen - Maryse exclaimed - She doesn't like me and I don't like her. I could try to like her, but I don't like the way how she looks to me. Jealousy is something very ugly.

- So, do you think she is jealous of you? - Natalya questioned Maryse. She knew Mickie wouldn't be jealous of Maryse.

- Yes, but I think it is a natural thing - Maryse said with a smile and walked to Natalya's side - Because if I wasn't Maryse, I would want to be Maryse.

- I like the character, but I like my friend more - Natalya said walking out of the locker room and Maryse followed her - Please Maryse, come back to Earth - she waited for an answer, but when she turned around she didn't see Maryse. "Where is she?" Natalya thought to herself. It didn't take her too long find out where Maryse was. A little smile appeared on her lips. "It seems she didn't come to visit me".

* * *

- Good luck on your match - Punk said Tyson and Morrison who would have a tag team match against each other.

- So, do you still want to pin me? - Punk heard a familiar voice behind him. Turning around, he saw Maryse.

- What? - Phil asked. "I didn't hear what I think I heard" Punk thought to himself trying to figure out what she meant with such question.

- To win my title, you need to pin me for three seconds - Maryse replied with a little smile.

"She is talking about the segment we had" Punk thought finally understanding about what Maryse was talking. He was glad no one heard it or they would think something else.

- May I ask you what are you doing here? - Phil asked Maryse changing subject.

- I came to visit some friends - Maryse told him - After all, it is my day off.

- Wouldn't you like to go home and rest during your day off? - Punk replied - It is what usually everyone does.

- Well, I'm not "everyone" - Maryse said giving some steps to stay closer of him - I thought I could visit my friends and have some fun with them. If you want I can invite you to come with us.

- I think I pass - Punk said and Maryse tried to stay with the smile on her face - I have to go. Nice to see you.

- Nice to see you too - Maryse said in whisper finally losing her smile. "So, do you still want to pin me?" Maryse remembered her words - You did great Maryse. Didn't you know to say another thing? - Maryse whispered very mad with herself.

* * *

"If Mickie saw them talking, she would freak out" Candice thought to herself watching Punk and Maryse. Candice was sure Mickie didn't get so mad because she didn't like Maryse. She got mad because a woman, who she didn't like, spent some time with the guy she claimed don't like. "Why does Mickie want to convince me she doesn't like him?" Candice asked herself.

- What are you doing? - she heard a familiar voice. Turning around she saw Melina.

- Nothing special - Candice answered. Even if she wanted to talk with someone about her suspects, about how Mickie really felt about Punk, she decided to keep it to herself.

- I heard Mickie is having a hard time with Maryse - Melina said looking to Maryse. Candice turned around only to see that Phil wasn't there anymore and Maryse was walking to another place. Probably she was going after the Bella Twins. After all, the SmackDown Superstars and Divas used to travel with the ECW ones.

- We all know Maryse isn't one of the nicest people in the World if you don't belong to the same circle as she, but Mickie has to control herself - Candice replied.

- She has to control herself if she doesn't want to stay home waiting for a call to back to work - Melina exclaimed.

- Didn't it happen to you? - Candice asked showing a little smile. She could understand why Melina did what she did backstage during the Draft.

- I thought they would put us in different brands - Melina said on her defense - I wouldn't stay once again way of my John.

- I know it - Candice replied wrapping her arms around Melina's shoulder.

* * *

- Why aren't you having fun? - Brie asked Maryse. After the show, Maryse, the Twins, Natalya and other fellow co-workers had decided to go out.

- I'm having fun - Maryse replied on her defense. She stilled thinking in what happened between her and Phil. "It didn't happen anything" Maryse thought to herself a little mad. Maybe if she hadn't started the conversation how she started, they would have talked a little more and he wouldn't have left her.

- Didn't he want to talk with you? - Natalya asked and Maryse rolled her eyes.

- About what are you talking? - Brie asked with curiosity. If Maryse rolled her eyes, it was because there were talking about something interesting.

- Well, our beloved friend left me talking alone to go talk with Phil, or if you want, Punk - Natalya revealed with a malicious smile - I have the feeling someone is very interest on Punk.

- I heard he doesn't have anyone - Brie said with her eyes on Maryse - He is free like a bird. You can make a move. Nothing will get in your way.

- I'm not interested in him - Maryse replied and bit her lip. She wasn't sure of it and she didn't want to talk about it with her friends. Maryse wanted to change subject, but they were enjoying talking about her and Phil. Maybe she could go to search for Nikki, but probably she would find her with her boyfriend and she didn't want to be the third wheel.

- So, you only want to mess up with Mickie, right? - Natalya questioned her.

- Does the Mickie Mouse like him? - Maryse asked and a big smile crossed her face.

- They are friends - Natalya exclaimed. She didn't know if Mickie liked Punk or not - How do you want me to know it? - Natalya waited to Maryse to answer, but she didn't say a word - Wait a second…If Mickie liked him, would you flirt with him on purpose to make Mickie jealous?

- Probably - Maryse answered without lose her smile - I really have to find out if she likes him.

- That is mean - Brie exclaimed and picked up her glass.

- Would you really do it? - Natalya asked Maryse very serious. - I can't believe you would go after a guy only to make another woman jealous - saying those words in loud voice, Natalya stopped a moment to think - Yes, you would do it.

- Well, it seems I have to find a way to figure out if she likes him or not - Maryse told her friends, this time a malicious smile on her face. "I have the feeling I'm going to have a lot of fun".

* * *

**Sorry for the spelling and grammar mistakes. I hope you liked it.**

**xoxo**

**Ainat**


	5. Next Morning

**Thanks to everyone who read last chapter and thanks too to Glamagirl, DancerDiva-09, Unlucky Seven, ElementAquaFlarex and TJ Sparkles (I didn't think you were trying to be bossy. In my country I use - when the characters talk and " " when they are thinking. Thanks for the constructive criticism, it will help me improvig the way how I write).**

**I hope everyone likes this chapter. Read and Review.**

* * *

- Keep your voice down - Punk heard one voice saying and turned around to see to whom it belonged. It was one of his fellow workers. "There is one of the reasons why I don't drink" Punk thought to himself smiling. One of the things he never understood was why would someone drunk so much to the point to not know what was doing and then to wake up with a major headache.

- Why are you smiling? - Candice asked taking her bags from her hotel bedroom where she slept last night.

- It seems everyone had too much fun last night - Punk said looking to Candice, who was wearing black glasses.

- We can't be all monks who prefer to spend the night closed in their rooms watching TV - Candice replied on her defense.

- Monk? Are you calling me monk? - Punk asked her. Why would everyone always end up calling him it? Couldn't they see the difference between monk and straightedge?

- You understood what I meant - Candice said finally closing the bedroom door - Did you talk with Mickie?

- Why? - Phil questioned her - Don't tell me she freaked out with something Kofi said. Or better: Don't tell me she was suspended because decided to hit Maryse.

- As you are friends, I thought you talked with her - Candice replied.

- No, I didn't talk with her, but I talked with Kofi and he is taking care of her - Phil told Candice - You don't need to worry with her.

- Well, I wasn't worried, but when I heard Kofi is taking care of her, I become worried - Candice said losing her smile. Kofi was really a nice guy, but he was the last person she wanted to take care of one of her best friends in the World.

- In the end of the week I'm going to see the guys on Raw. I'll see if Kofi is really taking care of her - Punk said and Candice smiled again. In that moment Melina and Morrison walked to their side.

* * *

- Do you mind hurry up? - Maryse asked her friend who stilled sleeping. She had heard his voice in the hotel room hall and if she wanted to meet him before leave, her friend would have to hurry up.

- Since when do you wake up first than I? - Brie replied opening her eyes.

- Brie, hurry up - Maryse said opening the bedroom door and saw him walking to the elevator with Candice, Melina and Morrison. Turning around, she looked to Brie, who was sat on the bed, trying to get up - I'll be right back - with those words Maryse walked out of the room, but she didn't get too far because Nattie appeared at her front.

- Where are you going? - Natalya questioned Maryse and looked to the place to where Maryse was walking. With a malicious smile, Natalya looked to her friend again - I thought you weren't interested.

- And I'm not - Maryse said on her defense and Natalya rolled her eyes. "I'm the only one who can roll the eyes" Maryse thought to herself. Turning around ready to back to her room, Natalya stopped her.

- So, why were you going after him? - Natalya said - Last night you left me talking alone to go talk with him. If you feel attracted by someone, there is nothing wrong on it.

- First thing, I don't feel attracted for him. When I make sure Mickie likes him, I want to have a "relationship" with him to make her more jealous of me than she already is - Maryse explained to Natalya, who wasn't believing in one word - Second thing, I don't feel attracted by any guy, they feel attracted for me.

- And once again we back to the character Maryse and not to the real Maryse - Natalya exclaimed, but Maryse ignored her - I don't know why, but I have the feeling your plan won't work out.

"Yes, it will" Maryse thought to herself and backed to her room leaving Natalya behind with a big smile on her face.

- Weren't you going to wake her up? - Tyson asked his girlfriend, walking out of the room he shared with her.

- Yes, but it seems someone already woke her up - Natalya said and turned to him - And he didn't even need to go to her bedroom to wake her up.

* * *

- I talked with Phil last night - Kofi told Mickie. They were taking the breakfast. Kelly was sat in the same table as the two - It seems he is doing great over there.

- I'm glad he is having fun - Mickie replied. Mickie never thought she would miss him that much, but she was missing him a lot. "You know pretty well why you are missing him" a voice told her inside her head, but Mickie decided to ignore it. She refused to believe she liked Punk more than a friend. "And even if I like him, he doesn't like me" Mickie thought to herself. Punk would only see her as a friend. It was always how he saw her, just a friend.

- Earth calls Mickie - Kelly exclaimed and Mickie looked her. The blonde had a smile on her face - Did you hear what we said?

- I'm sorry - Mickie said and picked up an apple - I was thinking in something. About what were you talking?

- Nothing special - Kelly replied - Kofi was just wondering why your best friend isn't here - with those words Mickie become confused. Candice and Melina weren't travelling with them anymore. Why would be Kofi wondering why they weren't there? Noticing Mickie's confusion, Kelly explained it better - Kofi is wondering where Maryse is.

- Why did you notice she was missing? - Mickie questioned him. "Why would someone care if she is here or not?" Mickie thought to herself "She is just Maryse".

- Because I'm a guy - Kofi replied with a malicious on his face. Looking to the apple on her hands, Mickie threw it to him - Hey - he exclaimed when it hit his head and Kelly laughed. Maryse was really a forbidden subject when Mickie was around - It hurt!

- It was the only reason why I threw it to you - Mickie told him. They knew she didn't like Maryse. Why would they only talk about her to make her mad? - So, did Phil tell you something more?

* * *

**I'm sorry for the spelling and grammar mistakes. I'm doing my best!!! **

**xoxo**

**Ainat**


	6. New Plan

**I'm so sorry for taking so much time to publish a new chapter. I'm really SORRY!!! I hope you aren't mad with me. Thanks to everyone who read last chapter and thanks too to Passive Neoluna, Glamagirl, DancerDiva-09 and ElementAquaFlarex for the reviews. Thank you.**

**I hope you like this new chapter. **

**Read and Review**

* * *

**Some Days Later**

Maryse was observing Mickie getting ready to leave the locker room. "You are getting ready for your Punky boy, aren't you?" Maryse thought with a malicious smile crossing her face. Putting on her feet Maryse, walked out of the locker room. "What happens if I find him first than you?" Without lose her smile, Maryse started searching for Punk in Raw locker rooms.

* * *

- Why was Maryse staring at you? - Kelly questioned Mickie, when the older blonde walked out of the locker room.

- I didn't notice it - Mickie lied. She had seen Maryse looking to her and she had seen the smile on the blonde's face. Something inside Mickie was telling her that nothing good would come from Maryse.

- I swear that she was staring at you - Kelly said once again and walked to her bag - She was observing all your moves.

Mickie looked to her own image in the mirror and little smile crossed her face. She liked what she was seeing and only hoped he would like it too. "You are only friends and that is the way how you are going to stay" Mickie thought a little mad to herself to think such thing.

* * *

- Here you are - Maryse whispered to herself when finally found out Punk. He was reunited with some of his friends.

Taking a depth breath, Maryse started walking to Punk. "I look so much better than Mickie. If she wants Punky boy to notice her tonight, she won't have luck. In fact, I think she won't have any luck with him until the rest of her life" Maryse thought to herself getting closer of Phil "Will he get mad if I interrupt his conversation with his friends?". For a moment Maryse stopped, but a smirk appeared on her face "Who cares. You only want to make Mickie jealous". Before she could call Phil's attention, Maryse heard someone calling her name. Turning around, Maryse saw Mike, better known as "The Miz".

- You are looking gorgeous tonight Maryse - Mike said trying to catch Maryse's attention.

- Are you trying to say that I don't look gorgeous every day? - Maryse replied not to happy with him. She was in an important mission and he had interrupted her.

- You know you always look gorgeous to me - Mike told Maryse and got closer of her - You are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen.

- Didn't you tell Kelly the same thing other day? - Maryse questioned him. "Just go away. I have something very important to do" Maryse thought and noticed Phil and his friends were getting ready to leave.

- No way. I would only tell her it, if I was drunk - Mike exclaimed and Maryse rolled her eyes.

- For a drunk, you were pretty convincing - Maryse mumbled and then showed a smile. She tried to speak, but he didn't allow her.

- I have been thinking…- Mike said wrapping his arm around Maryse's waist - What do you think about going out with me tonight? I would pay you a drink.

- I'm so sorry, but I can't go - Maryse said and with those words removed his arm from her body. In that moment, she saw Mickie walking out of the women's locker room. Mike would ruin her plan - I already told Brie and Nikki that I would go out with them.

- I like when girls make it hard - Mike said trying to kiss her cheek, but she pushed him away. Without lose his smile, Mike walked out, leaving Maryse behind.

- Finally - she whispered and turned around only to see that Punk wasn't there anymore. "I'm going to kill him!" Maryse thought to herself thinking in Mike. She had lost her opportunity. And it was all because of Mike.

- Here you are - Brie said when finally spotted Maryse - Nikki is already waiting for us. Do you come?

- I have to get my purse. I left it in the locker room - Maryse said controlling herself to not start being a bitch to her friend. After all, it wasn't her fault - I'll catch you outside - without wait for Brie, Maryse walked to the women's locker room.

* * *

- Kofi, close your mouth before I kill you - Mickie whispered feeling a little mad. Without lose her smile, she looked once again to Phil. Did Kofi need to talk with Phil about her relationship with Maryse?

- You have been very aggressive since she joined Raw - Kofi replied and Mickie stepped on his feet under the table without anyone noticed. Kofi tried to say something, but Mickie stopped him.

- Kelly is calling you. Why don't you go see what does she want? - Mickie asked Kofi. If he embarrassed again in front of Phil, she would fulfill her promise, she would kill him with her own hands.

- You should easy down Mickie - Phil said when Kofi left the table. Mickie leaned her eyes on him trying to understand about whom he was talking. Was he talking about Maryse or about Kofi? - Kofi likes to joke with everyone.

- I know it - Mickie said feeling relieve and placed her drink on top of the table - So, have you been missing me?

- Of course I have been missing you - Phil said making Mickie smile, but not for long. His next words, made Mickie's smile disappear - Mickie we have been friends for years.

- Right, we have been friends for years - Mickie whispered feeling sad. Would he only see her as a friend? - I'm going to the bathroom. I'll be right back - with those words, Mickie left the table.

* * *

- I'm going to get something to drink - Maryse told Nikki and Brie, leaving the dance floor. Making her way to the balcony, Maryse saw some of her co-workers in a table. "Wait a second" she thought to herself and paid more attention to the table. One of those guys was Phil - Finally - Maryse whispered and decided to walk to the table. She had lost her opportunity once; she wasn't going to lose it twice - Excuse moi - Maryse said and Punk looked to her - May I sit? - she didn't wait for his answer. Fixing her dress, she sat at Phil's side.

- Make yourself conformable - Punk said with some sarcasm in his voice. Maryse noticed it, but decided to ignore.

- I have something to ask you - Maryse said getting closer of Phil - Why do you come to nightclubs? You spend all your time sat talking with people.

- At least next day I' remember what I did - Punk replied and Maryse rolled her eyes - And I don't have a hangover.

- You make it sound so awful - Maryse exclaimed and crossed her leg, exposing some more flesh - Did you know your girlfriend drinks?

- Yes, I know my girlfriend drinks - Punk replied and something in Maryse's expression changed. Last time, she said Mickie was his girlfriend in the elevator, he denied it. "If they were together, I would have already heard something. And Mickie wouldn't act as she is". Maryse thought to herself feeling dugouts.

- After all Mickie Mouse is your girlfriend. Why did you deny it? - Maryse said and started playing with Punk's raven hair. "What the hell does she want?" Punk thought to himself. He didn't know Maryse too well, but there was one thing he knew: he wasn't the kind of guy who would interest Maryse - What if wanted I something with you? I would have to make you break up with her.

- If you wanted something with me, I wouldn't want something with you - Punk said removing her fingers from his hair - Aren't your friends missing you?

- Are you trying to get rid of me? - Maryse asked not too happy with his reaction. It wasn't she was expecting. A normal guy would be already trying to convince her to leave the night club with him.

- Yes sweetheart - Punk replied with a smirk.

- Well, I think I'm going to stay - Maryse said waiting for Punk's smirk disappear, but it never did.

- Well, I think I'm going to leave - with those words, Phil put on his feet and walked out of the table leaving Maryse behind.

- Je ne peux pas croir - Maryse whispered feeling very furious. "Punky boy, you have no idea where you got into" Maryse thought to herself. If first she only wanted to make Mickie jealous, now she was going too to show Punk that he shouldn't treat her like that.

A big smile crossed Mickie's face, who watched what happened between Maryse and Phil. "It seems he doesn't like you blondie" Mickie thought to herself feeling hope.

* * *

**I'm sorry for the spelling and grammar mistakes. English isn't my first language. **

**xoxo**

**Ainat**


End file.
